


An Omega Hunter

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Claiming, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Being an independent hunter, Dean doesn’t want to mate with anyone, but that changes as soon as his heat hits





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> msfotaku asked:  
> Can you write about canon!verse with omega!dean is piss off on how he falling for alpha!cas but Cas is just so oblivious about everything. Until one day he pops in on dean's heat. And I guess things turns out good for both of them?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014

Dean scowled at Castiel’s back as he left the room.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Dean snapped.

“Oh really?” Sam laughed. “Then why is it any time Castiel is around you look like you can’t decide if you should punch him or kiss him?”

Dean turned his glare on Sam. “Shut up.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand the problem, Cas is a great Alpha, he’d be perfect for you.”

“That’s just the problem, he’s a damn Alpha.” Dean crossed his arms across his chest. “It’s bad enough being an omega hunter, if I get mated to an Alpha no one would take me seriously ever again.”

Castiel walked back into the room before Sam could retort. He was carrying three open bottles of beer and he handed one to both Sam and Dean, paying Dean extra attention. “I believe this is your favorite, is it not?”

Dean scowled. “Yes, it is.”

Castiel frowned. “I brought you your favorite beer, why would that make you unhappy?”

Sam just shook his head. “Don’t ask, Cas.”

* * *

Ignoring Cas and pushing him away was all well and good when Dean was in his right mind. But it wasn’t so easy when Dean went into heat.

Dean was naked and sweating in his bed. His body wanted Cas. Dean was an omega in heat, but he didn’t want just any Alpha’s knot, he wanted Cas’ knot. 

Fuck his reputation, he wanted to be mated to Cas.

Dean groaned, closed his eyes and prayed. “Damn it, Cas, get your Alpha ass down here and knot me!”

The flutter of wings came so quickly it made Dean jump. 

“Dean.” Arousal was rolling off the Alpha angel in waves. “You are in heat.”

“Yes, Cas, I’m in heat.”

Castiel stepped closer to the bed. “And you wish for me to knot you?”

“Yes, Cas,” Dean gasped. “Right fucking now, please.”

“I cannot do that,” Cas said, regretfully. “I will surely claim you, no matter how hard I try to stop myself.”

Dean groaned, sinking deeper into his need. “Yes, claim me, please Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide, then they narrowed with intent as he closed in on Dean. In a flash his clothes were off and he had Dean flipped on his back on the bed. It took only a moment for his cock to find Dean’s eager hole and push in. 

Dean groaned as Cas started to move inside him. “Fuck yes.”

Castiel pounded harder into Dean, skin slapping with every snap of the Alpha’s hips. After only a few minutes the Alpa’s knot was growing and Dean moaned as he felt it tug on his rim and brush his prostate. 

“Yes, Cas!”

Cas suddenly stopped and pulled out, but before Dean could object Cas was grabbing him and flipping him on his stomach. In the next moment Castiel thrust into him again, fucking him hard and deep until his knot grew too big and he could only grind into Dean with sharp little movements. 

A couple forceful thrusts later and Dean was coming, just as Castiel’s teeth sank into his neck. The Alpha’s teeth still tightly held the skin of Dean’s neck when he came, come claiming his omega from the inside out.

Dean sighed and sunk into the bed, submitting to his Alpha’s claim.

He couldn’t be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
